Ryusui Nanami
|romaji = Nanami Ryūsui |alias = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = 187 cm |weight = |hair = |eye = |status = Alive |petrification = Year 2019 (Petrified by Unknown) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 1, Ryusui is Petrified along with all of Earths Human Population Year 5740 (Revived by Senku)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 85, Ryusui is revived by Senku for the first time. Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 103, Ryusui is Petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived by Senku)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 116, Ryusui is revived by Senku. Year 5741 (Petrified by Ibara)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 134, Ryusui is Petrified along with everyone on the Treasure Island. Year 5741 (Revived by Senku)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 136, Ryusui is revived by Senku to assist in the fight against Ibara. Year 5741 (Petrified by Ibara)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 137, Ryusui is Petrified once again in a ploy to defeat Ibara. Year 5741 (Revived by Kingdom of Science)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 138, Ryusui is revived by Kingdom of Science. |nationality = |family = |occupation = Captain of Perseus |affiliation = Nanami Conglomerate (Pre-petrification) Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 85 |animedebut = |japvoice = |engvoice = |imagegallery = Yes }} |Nanami Ryūsui}} is the son of the owner of Nanami Conglomorate. He was revived by Senku for his expertise in sailing. Ryusui is ironically the type of person who Tsukasa wouldn't wish to revive; someone who wants to revive the old society (social status and money). However, he can be easily tricked by Senku and Gen into cooperating. Regardless, his wisdom about adventuring at sea or air makes him indispensable as one of the Five Wise Generals. He is also a member of the Crafting and Development Team. Appearance Ryusui is a fairly tall, muscular young man with shaggy, blonde hair. His garb consists of a red double-breasted trench coat with a high collar, and captain's hat, designed by Yuzuriha. He had a stone marking encompassing most of his right hand, which disappeared since his second revival. Gallery Volume 10 Worker File 2.png|Ryusui Nanami's Worker File. Personality Ryusui was the Heir to the Nanami Conglomerate, and accomplished sailor. As such, he lived a wealthy and lavish lifestyle. Pre-Stone World, He has seen as greedy playboy, rarely seen without the company of beautiful women, exotic sports cars, and excessive partying. Minami was resistant to the idea of reviving him, stating that despite his expertise in ship sailing (of which he is the most skilled), his personality was akin to that of a spoiled, pampered rich boy who ordered others to do his bidding. While initial impressions of Ryusui seem to match this description, as he demanded worship and proclaimed himself the leader of the new world. In reality, while he is arrogant and greedy, it was his greed that fueled his ambition, which was the cause of his great success pre-Stone World. He spent a great deal of time studying, and was active in ship making, from making small models, to building huge ships. The money he earned, he put toward bettering himself and the company. Senku deduced that his presence would be beneficial to the Kingdom of Science, as his greed does not only apply to himself, but to those around him. He pushes and motivates everyone. Though a party animal and playboy, Ryusui considers all women to be beautiful. While this seems like empty praise, he even calls the elderly and children beautiful, saying that people are all beautiful in their own way. He even refuses to see a woman cry and his greed extends to ensuring they never cry again. Like Senku, Ryusui has the drive to rebuild society and make a world good for everyone to live in. He shows that he is selfless and caring, as he was angry Suika for stowing away in their dangerous voyage. Later, as he and the crew were being petrified, he kicked Suika out of harm's way. He is quick to admit his faults, such as when he is revived the second time, Ryusui tells Suika how proud he was of her despite her heavy burden, and declares that she is a fully fledged member of the Kingdom of Science. History Ryusui was born into the Nanami Corp, a conglomerate worth 200 trillion yen they were the biggest name in Marine Shipping. from an early age Ryusui worked on model ships, ships in bottles using his 100 Million Yen allowance. By the time Ryusui reached middle school, he started captaining his own ship where he sailed around the whole world. Chapter 85 Chapter 85 Page 8 When Ryusui was below the age of 13 he had his allowance reduced to 1 million yen so he used his allowance and his families reputation to invest in the Financial Markets to acquire his own wealth where was able to buy his own expensive clothes, hire his own personal trainer where he was able to win a Dodgeball Tournament. Ryusui also liked racing video games where he tried to play a Virtual Reality racing game at a Virtual Reality Center he was refused to try it due to being younger than 13. Due to that he then had a race track built for his personal use. Chapter 98 Chapter 98 Synopsis Age of Exploration Arc Ryusui is deperified by Senku for his captaining skills. After learning money doesn't exist in the stone world, he makes his own. Senku and Gen manage to take a good deal of money from him. After learning of the poor condition of the food the villagers made, he decided to depetrify a chef. When he is told they are out of Stone Formula, he realizes Minami might have some of the formula on her. With help from Gen, he barters it from her, on the condition they make cameras for her. He uses the formula to depetrify his old butler Francois. After Kohaku finds oil, he and the others go to look for it. After discovering fuel, he, Senku, Chrome and Ukyo go out on a speedboat and intercept a message from Whyman. He, Senku, Kaseki and the rest of the Science Kingdom build the Perseus after a year. Treasure Island Arc He discovers Suika stoying away on the Perseus. He is repetrified by Ibara and his men. He kicks Suika of the boat before she can be petrified. He is depetrified to look for the petrified people who were tossed into the ocean. He and Soyuz first depetrify Taiju to aid in lifting Kaseki and the other petrified people. He is repetrified when Ibara petrifies the island. He is depetrified again when Senku tricks Ibara into hitting him with Depetrification formula. He uses the drone to catch the Medusa. Abilities and Skills Master of the Sea Years of sailing into the ocean have allowed Ryusui to develop a keen sense on how to judge the ocean. He was able to make a precise calculation and how he can pull the situation off when sailing. He has also proven to be good at piloting an air balloon. Weather forecaster After spending years of sailing, Ryusui can predict the weather even when he was not on the ocean. Intellect Ryusui is fairly intelligent. In addition to his skills with the weather, he is a skilled ship architect. He was able to deduce Minami might have the Stone Formula on her since she was in charge of choosing who was depetrified for Tsukasa. He was able to quickly deduce the situation, as both times he was depetrified. Stats Relationship Francois Ryusui has great respect for Francois' abilities. Suika Ryusui views Suika still as a kid at first, despite how much she has done for the Kingdom of Science. Nevertheless, he still cares enough about her to berate her for stowing away on their mission, as he would never endanger the life of a child. After being revived a second time, he congratulates her on succeeding in her mission and declares her a true warrior of the Kingdom of Science. Since then, he doesn't look at her in the same light and trusts her enough when it comes to dangerous missions. Trivia * Ryūsui means Dragon Water and Nanami means Seven Seas. * He is the first person to be revived twice. ** He is also the first person to be revived three times. ** Having been Petrified during the final battle with Ibara, he holds the record for the number of times someone has been petrified. A total of four times. *His personality is similar to the homunculus Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist. Both are greedy individuals who have a noble side; Ryusui uses his greed to push everyone forward, while Greed values his friends. *Juding by his personality, it seems possible that he wants to travel and explore the whole world on the pearsus, even after they reach South America. This was later confirmed when it was revealed that they will indeed travel the world, to collect items for the space shuttle. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub